BabyShoes
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: COMPLETEThe Bladebreakers find a baby abandoned at the park, and after countless arguments decided to take it with them but growing attached was something they did not expect.better then it sounds plsRR
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Bladebreakers find a baby abandoned at the park, and after countless arguments decided to take it with them but growing attached was something they did not expect.

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Kai POV_

The air is as crisp and as cold as the winter mornings would be, the sun wouldn't be rising in another hour and the darkness was soon lifting like a curtain that had fallen upon us.

I was up an hour early and wasn't moving from my warm place in the bed, I could hear the snores of the guys around me and closed my eyes as I blocked out the noise wishing I could block my ears instead.

I snuggled deeper under the duvet and brought my knees up close to my body, I wasn't about to move and leave this warmth as outside was probably as cold as Russia in winter.

My nose cold as it was possibly the only thing visible besides my hair I nuzzled my pillow and wished myself back to sleep but knowing I wouldn't fall back to sleep once awake I lay and waited patiently for the morning to break and for everyone to wake.

After fifteen minutes of waiting my stomach decided to make it known and grumbled in the manner only it had acquired, moaning I placed a pillow over my head and tried to ignore the rumbling tummy.

Finally with much inner turmoil I decide to get up and get some food before Tyson decided to wake up and eat himself out of house and home.

I wrapped myself in a blanket that had been lying on top of my own duvet I padded to the kitchen trying my hardest to stay on the carpet, my slippers were somewhere and I wasn't going to brave myself with finding them.

Switching the light on it flickered and showed my where everything was, I made some coffee and toast searching in the refrigerator for something to put on my whole-wheat toast - cheese.

Grabbing my food I padded to the living area and turned those lights on, sitting down on the couch bring my feet up on the couch I switched on the television as I ate listening.

I finished and placed everything on the coffee table and placed a pillow under my head I lay down on the couch and dozed.

_Ray POV_

Man its cold.

Ok colds an understatement.

It's freezing!!

I woke when I heard the alarm on Max's cellphone beep itself alive and me out of dreamtime; I put Max's phone on snooze and hit him softly with my slipper.

I looked around and saw some light coming from the living room and it was then I realized Kai was missing from the bed next to mine.

Tyson had gotten tired of sleeping on the floor even if he is still afraid things live under the bed besides dust bunnies we chipped in and bought some small single beds for the guest room/Dojo.

I jumped out of bed and put my slipper on and grabbed Kai's fuzzy jumper which he wears when it's cold and since it had been lying next to my bed I put it on, amazed at the warmth I got from it.

I walked to see where Kai was and wondered into the living room to see Kai sleeping on the couch wrapped up in a cocoon of pillows and blankets plus the blanket we used to throw over the couch so Tyson wouldn't stain it.

I saw his dishes and wondered when he had been awake and brave enough to make food?

I got his dishes and headed to the kitchen and was amazed as how it appeared it hadn't even been touched, Kai had to be one of the neatest people I know.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the bedroom and I ran to see what was going on switching on the light, I saw it was Max who had screamed as he searched for something and it was then I heard his cellphone alarm going.

I found it on the floor near Tyson's bed and switched it off, I glared at Max who was smiling and yawning at the same time as he scratched his head, I was amazed Tyson had not woken up…ok actually I wasn't.

"What the hell was that?" came Kai's voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kai standing in the doorway wrapped up still glaring at Max and me as he stood barefoot, I was amazed by his bold bare feet.

"My alarm" came Max's answer as he searched for his clothes to take an early shower before Tyson used up all the hot water like he did last night.

"Why is your alarm set for 6:30 in the morning?" Kai asked.

"So I could have my shower before Tyson" he said simply and this seemed to satisfy Kai he grumbled some more and sat on his bed.

"Ray what are you wearing?"

I blushed as I realized he had been staring at me and I began taking off his jumper, I handed it to him who raised an eyebrow.

He took it and folded it placing it on his bed, I wished he wouldn't stare at me like that, he made me feel as if he could see right through me.

_Kai POV_

Max had now left to take his shower leaving me and Ray alone, ok not actually alone because Tyson was still there sleeping and is still snoring like a pig on his bed nice and warm.

Ray had been wearing my jumper, the nice warm one which was fuzzy on the inside and was dark blue and black, the very one Tala bought me for my birthday.

_My_ jumper…

I looked over at Ray once I was finished folding it and saw him blush slightly, he was only wearing a shirt and loose pajama pants like me.

"What are we doing today?" Ray asked out of the blue as he walked to his own things and began taking out his clothes.

"When it gets warmer we can train"

"If it gets warmer, it supposed to be snowing today"

"Hn"

I was trying to find my slippers, my feet felt like ice blocks, actually I couldn't feel my feet and I needed to get them warm before I froze over.

"How about the day off, I mean it is pretty cold" shrugged Ray as he began to dress, my back to was to him but I could feel his eyes bore holes in me.

Putting my socks on instead, my slippers seemed to have vanished, I found my own clothes and put my fuzzy jumper on to complete my outfit.

Ray walked over to the bedroom door his hair loose as it trailed behind him as he searched for his hairbrush.

"What do you think, wouldn't you like the day off?"

"Fine if you're going to be persistent about it then fine".

I handed him his hairbrush as I walked out of the room hearing the water in the bathroom fall onto the ground and I knew that was Max enjoying himself all warm under the hot water…

…damn him…

* * *

_Normal POV_

As the day began and with Tyson and everyone else up and warming themselves up, they all decided to go out, maybe it was the fact that being in the same house as Tyson that made Kai decide his or was it the fact he needed a new pair of slippers?

Once they were at the mall which was pretty much deserted they decided to split up, Kai and Max headed to get some shoes as Max's slippers also had vanished, while Ray and Tyson would walk around.

_Ray POV_

Tyson was hungry and didn't have enough money to go get a burger or something so we had to go the park which was surprisingly still overrun with kids.

Rain, nor snow nor sleet will keep the kids of the world away from the sandpit the jungle gym and of course the slide and swings.

Tyson spotted a vender selling what appeared to be hotdogs and I was surprised to see that he was even ready to pack work in early because of the cold.

As Tyson bought himself some food I headed to the benches near the bushes where the sun hit you perfectly, what little sun there was at this very moment was pathetic.

Tyson sat down and began to eat like the pig he was, taking huge bites and chewing so fast me would probably throw up, no wait scratch that, I would throw up.

I liked coming to the park, I liked watching the kids play and laugh and yell and do kid things, I wished I was six again and could do all those meaningless things.

Suddenly I hear something, like crying, sounded like a baby, maybe one of the babies in the park?

But it was too close to be this loud and no one was near us and I couldn't see any prams with babies' just toddlers and little kids.

"Hey Tyson did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"_Whaaaaa"_

"That"

"Sounded like a baby crying"

We looked at each other shocked and turned to look into the bushes; finally we got up and began to follow the noise through the bushes.

Finally we found what we were looking for, a baby the source of the crying.

I was shocked to see a baby in the park alone all alone it was tiny, ok it wasn't tiny exactly it was like longer then a ruler and quite chubby but not the point.

It was wrapped up in a blanket after blanket lying in a box, a note was attached to it and so was a plush yellow duck.

I picked the baby up and turned to stare out into the park with all the kids having the desire to yell "Has someone lost a baby!" but feeling this probably wasn't the best idea I stopped myself and rocked it in my arms trying to stop it crying.

Tyson grabbed the letter and read out loud, "Please look after me…"

* * *

_Kai POV_

I was very surprised to coming up to Ray and Tyson in the park only to see Ray holding a baby in his arms while Tyson had his cellphone out trying to phone Mr Dickinson or someone.

I was also not impressed to find that Tyson couldn't get a hold of anyone at all.

"You found it in the park of all places…what else did it say on the letter?" I asked as I watched Ray rock the baby back and forth gently.

Tyson handed me the letter and I read over it, scanned it a couple of times and looked back at the baby.

"How old do you think it is" asked Max as he peered over at the baby which was now asleep in Ray's arms.

"Maybe a month or two" I answered as I sat on the bench to think.

"And it's not an _it_" said Tyson as he looked at my new pair of navy blue slippers and Max's orange pair, taking them out of the box and feeling how fluffy they were.

"So what is _it_?" asked Max.

"It's a _girl_"

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Tyson who was now going scarlet and I looked at Ray who wouldn't even look at me as he too was going red.

"I'm not going to say a thing" I mumbled as I stood up and stretched.

"C'mon, we have to get home before the snow does start"

"How do you know it's going to start snowing?" asked Tyson as he packed away the slippers and stood up as well.

"Call it instinct"

"Instinct?" Max raised an eyebrow and took his parcel from Tyson. Who was carrying the box they had found the baby in.

"It's always warmer before it starts snowing" I heard Ray said as he stood standing next to me.

"And anyway I bet that _thing_ is hungry just like me" I said as I began walking.

"It's not a _thing_!" I heard Tyson yell after me.

* * *

End of chapter…

How was that??

Please let me know…

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The Bladebreakers find a baby abandoned at the park, and after countless arguments decided to take it with them but growing attached was something they did not expect.

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Max POV_

Kai had been right, it was snowing.

We all headed to the dojo where it would be warm and cozy.

Tyson had gone off to the corner store with Kai's cash and Ray's list incase we couldn't get a hold of anyone to tell them of the baby we have found and needed to look after her for some time, so Tyson had gone off to get some baby supplies.

I was surprised to find Ray knowing quite lot about babies and how to calm them down and stuff, I like knows next to nothing about babies besides what they've taught us in school.

But the shock of Ray knowing about babies wore off once I stepped inside of Tyson's house, because it was freezing beyond normal, it was actually colder inside then outside.

Apparently the power had gone off and back on so many times our heating had decided to got haywire so now me and Kai were looking for the magic knob that would turn the heat up before the ice age struck.

"We need to call Mr D" I said as I helped Kai who didn't particularly look very happy about the cold.

"Fine, I'll phone just turn up the heat" and he left to the kitchen.

Finally finding the knob for the heating I headed to the living room were Ray sat holding a very calm and collected baby, she was quite cute actually, and huge blue eyes a button nose and she even had little fingernails.

I saw Ray sitting with his thumb in her mouth.

"Acting as a _dummy_ (pacifier)"

I moved to the kitchen to get something to eat and see how Kai was doing getting hold of Mr Dickinson.

I saw Kai with the phone receiver attached to his ear as he searched in the cupboards through tins and so on, he finally saw what he wanted and threw a tin at me, and I almost dropped it and read the label.

'_Condense Milk'_

I frowned and looked at Kai who was dialing another number on the phone.

"Give it to the _rebyonak_"

"That what?"

"The baby dammit"

I opened the tin with much difficulty and poured it into a plastic glass and took it to Ray who was still in the same position as when I had left him.

I handed Ray the glass of the whitish substance and he sipped it, pulling a face he scowled at me as I saw next to him on the couch.

"Its condense milk, for the baby" I said as I stared into the huge blue eyes that belonged to the infant.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I drank it" he said as he placed the lip of the cup at the baby's mouth and tipped it slightly, the baby's eyes widened and lapped the sweet milk up like honey.

* * *

_Tyson POV_

The line at the till was way to long for my liking, I mean really, what it is with this queue?!

I looked over at the items in the red basket which I had picked up at the front of the store and rechecked that I had everything other wise I'd be mince meat and fed to the dogs…if I had any.

I unloaded the items onto the counter and the lady at the till gave me a strange look but rang everything up any way.

Once outside I was hit with so much snow I couldn't believe it, since when could Kai tell the future? Hope it's a once off thing…

I keep on thinking of the baby, how cute and chubby she is with her small hands and huge eyes and her wisps of dark hair and then I think of whom would want to dump such an angel!!

I carried the bags back to my place where the lights were on and curtains were drawn as it snowed heavily.

Once inside I was hit with such warmth and curses coming from Kai as he was crawling under the coffee table looking for something.

"Um, what are you doing?"

He got up and glared at me, "Do you have Mr Dickinson's new number?"

I frown and remember Mr D saying something about how he was going to Italy for some holiday and had given us his number there but I don't think I have it.

"Did you call the office, his secretary?"

"She's gone with" came the gruff answer.

"Did you call the police yet?"

"The roads are blocked and we'll have to wait till they can clear it"

"Your joking, we have to wait"

"Either that or we walk across town in this snow"

I dumped the parcels in the kitchen and headed to get changed but saw Max and Ray in the bedroom keeping the baby girl entertained.

"You having fun?" I asked as I removed my jacket and gloved.

"She won't go to sleep" said Max as he lay on his bed with his arms over his eyes.

"Then sing to her" I said as if it was simple, that's what my dad used to do…but he couldn't sing and I used to scream till I fell asleep.

"Sing what?" asked Ray.

I shrugged, "Dunno…I never babysat before"

_Max POV_

This is ridiculous, not one of us knew a lullaby that we could sing to the baby, its quiet sad in my opinion, ah where's Hilary when you need her!?

I moved to my bags which lay on the floor and dug in them searching for something that would possibly help, uh here it is.

I took hold of my stuffed white rabbit which I took everywhere and not a lot of people knew this, it not like a sleep with it I just like it to be there…Dunno why I'm a strange kid.

I held it at a safe distance away from the baby's face and she scrunched her face up as if she didn't like it, as if she was going to…cry.

And she was, just great, I scared the baby, I'm a monster!!

"Why'd you do that?" asked Tyson as he grabbed my Mr Floppy (the toy) and stared at it and threw it back at me as he sat down on his own bed.

"Its eye's missing, that's why you scared her" said Ray as he rocked her against his leg.

"I thought you where supposed to be putting it asleep not scaring it" said a voice and we saw Kai holding the phone as he leaned against the door.

"We were trying but we scared _her_ instead and it not an _it_" Tyson growled.

Kai nodded and handed Tyson the phone receiver and he put it to his ear and rolled it eyes as someone was talking to him.

I watched as Kai bend down on the floor at Ray's bed and stare at the baby, his crimson eyes clashing with her blue ones.

"You need to change her" he said finally and stood up, his knees cracking as he did so and he moved to his own things.

"Why me" asked Ray as he lifted the baby and I suddenly could the smell what Kai was talking about, it seemed the baby girl had been so scared she'd done her business.

"Because you're acting as surrogate mother and I need a shower before Tyson does"

"Why not Maxie?"

"You both can do it, just make sure it's done by the time I come out".

_Tyson POV_

I wanted to explode at what Kai had told Ray and Maxie to do, ha, change the baby's nappy (diaper) shame poor guys.

I was talking to Heero as he was delayed with Dad on the plane here, they were coming back from a dig in Mexico and were coming back for my birthday and they were delayed.

Didn't help that Grandpa was with Mr Dickinson, that's one of the reasons why everyone's staying with me at the moment because being alone was creepy and it either they come or I stay with Hilary.

I told Heero about the baby we found and he almost went berserk saying things like,

"What if someone is looking for it at the park?"

"Have you phoned the police?"

I told him everything and then he went on saying how its impossible for four teenage boys to be looking after a baby when they cant even look after themselves" (he meant me).

Finally put the phone down I saw Ray and Max looking doubtful at the baby as he it lay on his back gurgling waving its arms around.

I moved away to the door, "I'll see when you're done" and I left hastily, I was not prepared to be in the same room as them while they were…changing her…

* * *

_Max POV_

We were done, a new nappy was on her bottom, and we had powdered her, made her giggle and gotten powder on ourselves.

I was left here on Ray's bed humming to her as she closed her eyes finally going to sleep, maybe now we'll be able to decide what we were going to do.

She was quite cute, round face, chubby arms and legs, a baby blue baby grow on, she was wrapped in nice warm blankets, her hair was soft and so little, huge pink hamster cheeks.

I patted her fat tummy as she fell asleep the way my mom used to, I only know this because my dad video-taped it.

Man I missed my mom, but she was in America training the All Starz for our upcoming tournament held here in Japan.

"It should be on its stomach" came a voice.

I looked up and saw Kai standing in the room, the door closed, he must have come inside while I had been musing over my mother.

"Huh?"

He moved and took hold of the baby and placed her on her stomach and sat on his own bed looking at her as she slept.

"So it won't choke"

"How'd you know that?"

He shrugged and lay on his bed closing his eyes, he looked tired.

I watched him before I realized he had fallen asleep.

I got up and prodded him with my finger nervously, "Kai?"

But he was asleep and I smiled…he looked like the baby, peaceful and innocent.

"Kai?"

"Go away Max"

"Oh, you're awake"

"Apparently"

I quickly went to the bathroom and came back, this time to see Kai huddled in a ball holding onto a blanket and I smiled again.

He was now defiantly asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter, how was that, worth the wait??

Anyway, got the idea from a book called Baby Shoes, so go and read it, its one of my favs, and sorry for the South African baby lingo like nappy and dummy but that's what we call those things.

Thanx: Ray-Kai-Lover, crystalbladedragon, StarlightAngel101, sky d, Bluefirespirit, Smiffyizdabest.

If anyone as any ideas please let me know, this story is in need for some funny stuff.

PT25


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The Bladebreakers find a baby abandoned at the park, and after countless arguments decided to take it with them but growing attached was something they did not expect.

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Three**

_Kai POV_

What the hell was all the noise, someone was shouting or screaming or something, whatever it was it was near damned annouying and had woken me up.

I rolled over and checked the time on the bedside table, almost five, well better late then never to wake up, seemed I'd slept through the entire day.

I got up and saw the baby that had been there was no longer there and it suddenly dawned on me, which was what was making all the noise, that silly baby.

I walked out into the living area and saw Ray, Max, Tyson and Hilary, all sitting on the couches looking down at the baby.

Hilary who was holding it looking distressed and tried to keep the baby from crying out some more, apparently the thing didn't like Hilary all that much.

I stood in the doorway was I watched them, amused.

Hilary handed the baby back to Tyson who made some funny noises and made the baby giggle; all I can do is be amazed.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Kai"

I nodded and stood there, my arms folded and leaning against the door as I watched them, as an awkward silence washed over us.

"When did you get here" I asked as I watched Tyson bob the baby on his knees, as it giggles in glee.

"Well after Heero phoned me and told me what had happened I got here as fast as possible, even if the roads are blocked. Maybe an hour ago?"

"The roads are blocked?" asked Max as he flipped through the television channels searching for something to watch besides snow.

"Uh huh, we've been hit pretty badly with this storm and they say there's more to come"

"Explains why the TV's a bust…so you walked here?" asked Ray.

"Yup, trudged is more like it but yeah, I walked two blocks in the snow"

"And now I guess you'll be staying over?" asked Tyson as he handed the baby to Max who was now rocking it, as his small fingers gripped his pinky finger.

"Just to make sure you don't do something stupid. Taking care of a baby is a lot of responsibility, hard work and self-sacrifice, you have to feed her, sing to her, wash her and even change her".

"We can do that without your help" argued Tyson.

"Like four teenage boys can look after a baby…please, Tyson you can't even look after yourself" Hilary smiled as she took the baby from Max and held it in her arms.

I smirked when I saw the baby scrunch up its face and hiccup.

"Probably just some gas" said Hilary as she placed it on her shoulder and began to gently pat it back.

And well it defiantly was gas that a little bit more, 'cause now Hilary's back was covered in baby vomit.

_Ray POV_

I heard Kai chuckle and glanced over at him as he stood shaking his head gently from side to side at Hilary.

"C'mon Hil, lets get you cleaned up" I said as I took Hilary to the bathroom to wash out her jacket.

The baby was handed to Tyson and Max who cooed over her.

Once in the bathroom I ran the bath and watched as the hot water began to run.

"Uh Ray, how is it you know so much about babies?"

I looked up surprised, I should have known someone was bound to ask, I shrugged as I stopped the water and took hold of the soap detergent from under the sink and the sponge.

Hilary sat on the toilet seat, her legs crossed over as she watched me curious for an answer, an answer I was not ready to give.

"Aww, c'mon Ray, there must be a reason…please tell me"

I shook my head and I let the water out.

"Why won't you tell me" she asked as she pretended to pout.

"It's personal"

_Kai POV_

Man my head was sore, all the yelling that baby does, it defiantly got a pair of lungs not to mention it has my team gaga over it, its worse then some porn star sitting on the door step.

I headed to kitchen to go get some coffee made before I fell asleep again, man but it hard to get decent nights sleep with Tyson in the same room…

What I found in the kitchen was a huge mess, bowls and cups everywhere, it appeared as if a tornado had hit it, I was no happy, not at all.

I dumped all of the dirty dishes in the sink and started the kettle, as I switched on the kettle to bowl the lights flickered and the light went out…

…

…

…

…

…great

The baby started crying and I could hear Hilary scream in the background which didn't help my ever so growing headache.

I found the candles and lighter and lit the candles without much fuss.

Placing the long white candle sticks in their holders I walked into the living room to see everyone sitting in the dark.

"You look demonic with that candle there" said Tyson.

I glared and placed the candle on the mantel which was sitting over the television, I lit the gel candles Hilary had bought Tyson and watched as Ray and Hilary marched in.

"What did you do" she accused me, sticking her finger into my chest like I was some child.

"I didn't do anything" I said simple as I moved her hand away and sat down the couch.

"You must have down something to flip the electricity off" she grumbled sitting on Tyson's seat's arm, sitting there with her arms crossed like she knows everything.

"_I_ did nothing" I argued.

"It doesn't matter the streets out" said Ray as he looked out of the window and he was right, it was dark as nigh.

We were silent for sometime, my eyes kept on wondering back to the baby which was being rocked in Max's arms.

"What happened to the kitchen?" I asked

Tyson looked up and I think began to blush, "We made baby food, we blended a whole lot of fruits and stuff, Ray said it was silly but she liked it".

I nodded and closed my eyes and began to rub my temples.

"You ok?" asked Max looking over at me.

"I'm fine…where will…it sleep?" I asked.

"My baby stuffs in the attic, someone could go and get it?" answered Tyson.

"Better be Kai then" said Max

"Yeah, cause he's big and strong and nothing fazing him" added Tyson.

Great…

I got up and headed to the funny door thing which would lead to the attic, I guess it better then the basement…creepy.

"Where you going?" asked Ray

"To the attic" I answered

* * *

Short I know but it's a chapter, I burnt my hand to I cant get much writing done, hope you all like…I like.

Any ideas please let me know…

Thanx: suzieK., StarlightAngel101, EmZb123, sky d, crystalbladedragon, DancerInTheDark101, phoenix-falling


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **The Bladebreakers find a baby abandoned at the park, and after countless arguments decided to take it with them but growing attached was something they did not expect.

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Four**

_Tyson POV_

Man Kai's brave for going up into the attic, I doubt even I could have gone up there, especially since I have no idea what's up there but dust, spiders and some memories lying around.

I had to admit that this whole baby thing was kinda cool even though Hilary had to be all sexist and say boys can't look after kids, I mean really who does she think she is…my mother!!

I mean my dad and grandpa raised me, and look how I came out…ok maybe _that_ wasn't such a good example but you get the point.

The baby was laughing, or gurgling, I wished I could speak a baby language, it would be so more helpful then her screaming her lungs out whenever she's hungry or whatever.

"What should we call her?" asked Maxie suddenly as the baby squeezed his little finger.

"She's strong isn't she" stated Ray as he sat down opposite us.

"How about Lily, you know for her name?"

Max pulled a face and Ray shrugged.

"Mei?" suggested Hilary.

I stuck my finger down my throat in a very suggesting way and I got hit with a pillow.

"Ericka?" said Max

There was sudden train of swearing and we all figured it was from Kai upstairs, it sounded like he'd knocked into something.

"I better check on him" said Ray as he stood up and left.

Once he was gone Max turned to me and said, "Is it just me or is he just a bit jumpy today"

"Yeah, since we found her he's been acting weird"

We sat in silence watching her, her huge blues eyes stared up, we didn't even notice Ray coming back to us and heading to the kitchen.

"Tyson where is your gas stove?" he asked me from the kitchen.

"Under the sink" I replied without looking up.

I got curious on what he was doing with the gas stove that we used when camping and headed into the kitchen.

"Ah Ray what are you doing?"

Ray was currently boiling water on the stove and was looking for a cup I think.

"Making some coffee" he answered simply.

"Why, you don't drink coffee?"

I got this look from Ray when it finally clicked, "Oh it's for Kai"

Ray nodded.

There was some noise from upstairs and I heard Kai call my name and Max's, that baby was handed to Hilary who looked kinda scared and we headed upstairs to help.

_Max POV_

What a mess it was upstairs, no wonder Tyson sent Kai to do this job.

"Uh Kai, what are you doing?" I asked as I saw his holding two boxes.

"Take these downstairs, and tell Ray to hurry up" he growled at us as he thrashed the boxes into our arms.

"Hey Kai we're thinking of naming the baby, what do you want to call her?"

Kai stopped and looked at us with a kinda sad look; it was as if his mask had suddenly slipped.

"Tallulah" he said nodding his head.

"What kind of name is-" but Tyson was cut off by a sudden hungry look from Kai.

"Alright then, we'll suggest it downstairs" he said and we went downstairs.

_Tyson POV_

Oh man what kind of a name is TALLULAH!

I mean really, Fiona's a whole lot better or maybe Daphne?

"I think it's cute" came Hilary's comment when Max told her.

"What's cute?" said Ray as he came from the kitchen holding a large steaming hot mug of fresh coffee.

"Kai wants to name the baby Tallulah" said Hilary

"Cool"

And with a crash and smash we all heard Kai fall down the stairs of the attic and crash onto the floor, man but that had to hurt.

He came through and stared at us with a sort of, never-speak-of-this-again kind of look.

Ray who had been standing closer to him handed the mug and we watched Kai drink it in one gulp, I swear this guy ain't human!!

"You ok?" asked Ray

"Yeah, I'm gonna lie down for a bit, you want anything get it yourself" and he began to walk towards the rooms.

"Hey Kai what's that on your shoulder?" asked Max

Kai turned and looked at himself in the mirror and we all saw it, a huge spider had made its home on Kai's shoulder.

Hilary, Ray and Max shrieked and the baby began to cry.

Kai didn't seem fazed as he lifted the spider of his shoulder with his hand and placed it on the pot plant near him.

"Jeez you'd think you're a bunch of girls" he said and left us in silence, ok it wasn't really silence since the baby was crying.

* * *

_Max POV - later that night_

Man but I was freezing!!

I woke up hearing the sound of the baby crying, jeez but I really didn't want to get up and since the guys and I had done a draw to see who got night duty I got it and I was left here.

Wait a minute what that sound?

It sounded like a door opening and then closing softly, I heard the baby's cries got further and further away and I realized it had left the room.

I got up and wearing my brand new slippers I headed to the kitchen where I saw Ray sitting at the table with the baby it's his arms.

Aww man where's my camera when you need it!

He rocked her slightly and he wiped her mouth but she wouldn't sleep.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I almost jumped just to see Kai standing behind me, his finger at his lips signaling me to be quiet.

He took me back to the room and I fell asleep once my head touched the pillow, jeez what a day!

* * *

_Tyson POV- in the morning_

Man what a night…

I woke only to the sound of a baby crying, we had placed her in our room but it seemed it still didn't work.

The house had electricity but there were feet and feet of snow outside, at least the heating system was working.

I came into the kitchen to see everyone making breakfast; the baby squirmed in Max's arms as he tried his best to feed her.

Ray and Hilary were making pancakes and flap jacks and Kai was nowhere in sight…what's new.

Kai hates mornings, he's rarely here for breakfast but since we can't exactly go out and get a bagel he must be somewhere in the house.

"Cant you keep her quiet?" asked Ray as he stirred the batter.

"She won't keep still" said Max

I took hold of her but she suddenly bawled out crocodile tears, her tiny hands making tiny fists.

"Idiots" I heard someone saw from behind me and I saw Kai standing there.

"Well you try and keep her quiet, mister-I'm-so-sensitive, maybe you'll scare her quiet"

Kai took the baby from my arms and something happened, she suddenly stopped crying and stared up at him with those large blue eyes.

He held her like a professional as if he knew a lot about babies; he sat down on the chair at the table and placed her on his knee where he bounced her up and down while she faced him.

"Well I'll be damned" said Max

"Kai how did you do that!" demanded Hilary

But Kai didn't looked up from the baby's face and I think we were witnessing a moment of strangeness.

"Have you decided what your gonna call it?" he asked looking up suddenly.

"Dunno, we were going to have a draw from a hat or something"

Kai handed the baby back to Max and he got up and left the room all of a sudden, I watched as the baby's eyes followed him out of the room.

I looked down and realized Kai had forgotten his coffee which he hadn't even touched.

"Hey your coffee!" I yelled.

Ray removed his pretty girly apron and took hold of it, "I'll take it to him" he said and he left.

I turned round to face Max and Hilary and scratched my head, "Anyone going to explain what just happened?"

* * *

End of chapter, the next one will be the same events but from Kai and Ray's point of view.

Thanx: Smiffyizdabest, StarlightAngel101, twin1, sky d.

Thanx for the REVIEWS and please REVIEW!! I'd really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **The Bladebreakers find a baby abandoned at the park, and after countless arguments decided to take it with them but growing attached was something they did not expect.

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

AN: You have been warned of _déjà vu_

**Chapter Five**

_Kai POV_

I must be out of my mind going up here when I'm cold and grumpy and not to mention the growing headache, man why did Tyson have to open his big trap in the first place!

This place is smelly and not to mention reeks of wet dog, I bet no ones been up here for who knows how long I mean LOOK at the PLACE!

You have got to be kidding me when it came to the amount of JUNK here it's a disgrace, I doubt Tyson even knows what half the things are in here.

OW!

What did I just do, hit my foot against a rather large looking…trunk?! Obviously the torch I was holding didn't do its job.

I sore my life away since I wasn't feeling well and I was hungry and dammit but I needed some coffee!!

I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Ray staring at me with a rather confused look on his face.

"What" I growled

"You ok…you sounded like you hurt yourself?" he asked coming into the attic.

"I'm fine" I said and I looked around for anything that could possibly belong to a Chibi Tyson…now that I have to see.

"You sure, you don't want any help?" he asked, I looked round at him and noticed he fiddling with the end of his jersey, nervous much?

"You want something to do Ray"

Ray nodded.

"Go make me a big hot mug NOT cup a mug of fresh black coffee, no milk and two teaspoons of sugar…understood"

"Yes Ray" he began to turn around to move but I looked at him and said, "Ray, you know we can talk?"

Ray nodded and moved on, and my curiosity was burning to find out what was eating him.

_Ray POV_

I headed downstairs with Kai's words ringing in my ears, _"Ray, you know we can talk?"_

Why would he ask me something like that?

Maybe he knows about the baby??? That couldn't be it; maybe he just wanted someone to talk to besides Tala and Bryan who he talks to every single day on his laptop.

I headed straight to the kitchen and went looking for the gas stove we used on our camping trip a few weeks ago.

"Tyson where is your gas stove?" I asked Tyson.

"Under the sink" He replied not really caring why I wanted it.

He suddenly came into the kitchen just as I was watching the water begin to boil.

"Ah Ray what are you doing?" he asked

I had gotten up in search a of a clean mug, a _big_mug.

"Making some coffee" I answered simply.

"Why, you don't drink coffee?"

I gave Tyson a rather blank look and he finally clicked, "Oh it's for Kai"

I nodded.

_Kai POV_

I had found the boxes that contained, baby Tyson and Heero's clothes, the sad thing they were mostly blues and yellows but I doubt that thing downstairs would mind, not like its going to a fashion show.

I opened one of the boxes to find photos as well, I saw one of Tyson, Heero and his dad and a woman as well, and she must have been Tyson's mother, looks like him.

I closed it and called for Tyson and Max to come upstairs so they could take these boxes downstairs and set everything up.

"Uh Kai what are you doing?" asked Max has a held the boxes at them.

"Take these downstairs and tell Ray to hurry up" I growled at us as I thrashed the boxes into our arms.

"Hey Kai we're thinking of naming the baby, what do you want to call her?"

I stopped moving and looked down.

**Flashback**

I was six in a half at the time that my sister came home from the hospital, after being there for three months due that she was sick and premature this would be the first time I'd ever see her.

Nico who was a my dad at the time was carrying a baby bag when Tanya his wife and the baby's mother came into the living room where I was sitting watching some cat chase a mouse on the television.

Tanya was holding a small baby girl.

She sat next to me and I looked away from the television and at the baby.

The baby who was my sister reminded me of a dog, with a scrunched up nose and tiny fingers that couldn't even grip my finger.

"Her name is Tallulah, say hello Kai" Tanya said as she moved her so I could see her properly.

"Tula" I said, why she had to have such an odd name was beyond me.

"No Kai, Ta-Lu-La"

"Tula" I said determined that this was the babies name and not that other word my mom said to me.

"Let him call her Tula, its not like she wont end up with a nickname anyway" Nico laughed as he took out his camera.

We posed, but my dad hadn't set the camera straight so his head isn't half there and my mom has smiled to match tom cruise.

That was when my new sister came and the day my world changed.

**End Flashback**

"Tallulah" I said nodding my head at the decision.

"What kind of name is-" but Tyson was cut off by me glaring at him.

"Alright then, we'll suggest it downstairs" he said and the two headed downstairs.

_Ray POV_

"I think it's cute" said Hilary when Max told her something I didn't catch right.

"What's cute?" I asked as I came from the kitchen holding a large steaming hot mug of fresh coffee and I wasn't about to spill it now.

"Kai wants to name the baby Tallulah" said Hilary

"Cool" it_ was _different and something I didn't expect but sweet.

And with a crash and smash we all heard Kai fall down the stairs of the attic and crash onto the floor, man but that had to hurt.

He came through and stared at us with a sort of, never-speak-of-this-again kind of look that only he could pull off.

I handed the mug and we watched Kai drink it in one gulp, he could at least appreciate my culinary work here!

"You ok?" I asked as I saw a bruise forming on his jaw.

"Yeah, I'm gonna lie down for a bit, you want anything get it yourself" and he began to walk towards the rooms.

"Hey Kai what's that on your shoulder?" asked Max

Kai turned and looked at himself in the mirror and we all saw it, a huge hairy spider had made its home on Kai's shoulder.

Hilary, Max and I shrieked and the baby began to cry.

I positively hate spiders, ever since Lee once dared me to swallow a spider as a kid and I had to go the hospital and my mouth had swollen so much I have never liked spiders.

Kai didn't seem fazed as he lifted the spider of his shoulder with his hand and placed it on the pot plant near him.

"Jeez you'd think you're a bunch of girls" he said and left us in there.

_Kai POV_

I woke to crying, sobbing maybe? But I was positive it was crying, the baby thing maybe…probably since Max was the one supposed to be looking after it tonight and had seemed to be asleep.

I got out of my bed when I heard people leave as well as the baby's crying.

I walked quietly to the kitchen and saw that candles were on the table making shadows on the walls.

I saw Max standing away so the person in the kitchen didn't see him.

I stood behind Max and he didn't even notice, and saw Ray and the baby thing, he was rocking her gently, I wonder…

I took Max back as I saw that this was kind of a moment for Ray and didn't sleep for the rest of the night, my mind was abuzz.

* * *

_Still Kai POV, in the morning_

I was finished, my head hurt, my throat hurt, even my hands hurt, I was cold, tired and sore.

I woke two hours early, there was no more coffee in the cupboard, I couldn't find the painkillers in the bathroom and I couldn't watch television since the power was STILL out.

When everyone else woke then the power came on and everything seemed rather normal, I hate mornings.

I heard the baby…it, was fidgeting and making a hell of a lot of noise and I was rather stunned by the fact Ray handed gone and made it quiet.

I was getting fed up with the noise and took the baby from Tyson's arms and held it…

**Flashback**

"Now hold her there, yes her head Kai, don't be afraid she wont break" Tanya said as she was teaching me how to be useful.

I was holding her the way Tanya taught me.

"Hold her head up, there you go…Nico look" she said to my dad who had been reading the newspaper.

Nico looked and smiled.

"Now you gently rock her, not big rocks little rocks, swing your arms, there you go, you're a natural"

I was pleased that I could do this for Tula, I wasn't allowed to feed her, change her, bathe her or even sing.

"Look Nico, she's smiling at him"

Tanya was nuts, why would Tula be smiling at _me_?

"Ok Kai, now don't rock her so that she gets sick, right hold her close to you, that's it, Tallulah knows you're her brother Kai, see she loves you"

"Tula" I corrected

**End Flashback**

It was like I reliving that moment in time when I was six in a half, I held the baby like I held Tula, and I held her like I _was_ her brother.

I sat down and placed her on my knee like Nico had taught me, she bounced up and down, laughing!

"Well I'll be damned" said Max

"Kai how did you do that!" demanded Hilary

"Have you decided what your gonna call it?" I asked looking up suddenly.

"Dunno, we were going to have a draw from a hat or something"

I handed the baby back to Max and I got up and left the room feeling rather sick to the stomach, dizzy.

_Ray POV_

I was in a state of shock, what had just happened!!

What had I just witnessed??

I looked down and realized Kai had forgotten his coffee which he hadn't even touched, I had found some coffee in the back cupboards for I knew for sure that he was going to need it today.

"Hey your coffee!" I hear Tyson yell.

I removed the apron and took hold of it, "I'll take it to him" I said and left.

"Anyone going to explain what just happened?" I heard Max say as I left.

Kai was in the dojo, the one that Grandpa Granger did his classes, a brand new dojo.

He sat by the windows, he sat staring at the snow.

"Hey Kai, you forgot this" I said and I placed it on the floor, Kai sat against the wall on the floor looking out of the glass.

Kai glanced at the mug and at me and back at the snow.

"You want to talk" I asked as I sat making myself comfortable.

"No"

I shrugged.

"It'll get cold you know, if you don't drink it"

He nodded but left the coffee there standing.

"Kai I know it's none of my business but how…how did you know how to do that, you know with the baby"

"How do you know?" he asked

"What?" I was confused, what was he talking about.

Kai dug in his jacket and took out some cigarettes and a lighter.

"Kai you shouldn't smoke" I said suddenly, I knew it was out of context and we had already had this argument when he started.

He gave me a look and lit it.

I took a long drag, released the smoke and was silent when he spoke, his voice was soft not harsh.

"I saw you last night Ray, so did Max"

I dropped my head, "Oh"

"Want to explain?" he asked as he smoked.

"It's hard to explain" I said, I didn't really want to talk about it.

We sat in silence when Kai finished the cigarette and removed his wallet from his pocket opened it and took out a photograph.

He handed it to me and I was a young girl, ten year old maybe, her hair was plaited and loose, she looked like an angel in a way.

She wore a dress, a party dress and it was then that I realized she was in a wheelchair.

"Who…who is she?" I asked as I handed it back.

He glanced at it and put it back.

"My sister"

* * *

YAY!! We have explanation for Kai but not for Ray sadly, maybe next time, so who likes, please review!! The next chapter won't have Tyson and Max's POV but I'll carry one from this point next time.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101,Smiffyizdabest, sky d


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Six**

_Kai POV_

She wasn't my really sister, we weren't blood related or anything, but I still to this day consider her be my sister, my baby sister.

"You have a sister?" exclaimed Ray surprised at this news.

I nodded my kept on the scene outside.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked confused by my actions.

I shrugged, "You never asked"

_Ray POV_

I was not impressed with Kai's answer and knew that there must be more to the story then he was letting on.

"And if I had asked, would you have said you had a sister huh?"

Kai looked up surprised and smirked, he shook his head and moved to stand.

"We better get back before they set the house on fire"

"C'mon Tyson and Max aren't that childish" I said in their defense.

Kai quirked and eyebrow and I shrugged, "Yeah you right, who knows what their up to"

_Kai POV_

I was surprised at the anger Ray had shown, angry that I had never told them of Tula, angry of why I had never mentioned it.

We headed back to the rooms and saw no one in the living room but heard some noise from the kitchen.

We headed in and saw a rather big mess, cake mix everywhere a bowl and flour all over the floor and counters.

"What are you doing?" I asked the two who stood looking embarrassed.

"Making a cake" answered Max

"Where's Hilary and the baby?" asked Ray

"Sleeping…or having a bath I can't remember what she said" answered Tyson.

"Why are you making a cake?" I asked

Max shrugged, "Well since its Tyson's birthday soon we figures we should make a cake, and anyway we don't have anything better to do"

"But why now?" I asked eyeing the mixture in the bowl, I think it moved.

"Well why not, I mean its not like we can go outside and train" argues Tyson

"Have you heard when this storm's supposed to have passed?" Ray asked

"By tomorrow afternoon or something, the news went all fuzzy on the radio" answered Max.

"The news went fuzzy…right I'm gonna have a nap and I don't want to be disturbed understood?"

"What if it's an emergency?" asked Tyson

"Leave me alone"

"But Kai-"

The last words where muffled as I left the kitchen and headed to the bedrooms.

Man but I was tired, I couldn't understand why I was so tired, maybe I was getting sick…oh God I hope not, I doubt I could handle being sick right now anyway.

_Ray POV_

I have never seen such a mess in my entire life…

…ok I have but this doesn't compare to it at all, I mean look at this place, it's a pigsty.

I watched as Kai leave and I had the feeling that he wasn't doing very well at the moment, something was up.

I helped Tyson and Max clean up as it was their mess and I tried to make sense of the cake mixture and decided to bake it instead of wasting it…lets hope that whatever comes out is edible.

I doubt I could handle a cake that you couldn't eat, I think Tyson would eat it though; he'll eat anything and everything if you gave him a chance too.

All well, let's hope that later things aren't as…hectic.

* * *

I know this totally stinks, it's a mess of a chapter but I'm telling you now, the next one will be better; I'll make sure of it.

And I'm sorry for the fact that it's so short.

Please Review!!

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, Mine and Mine Alone, crystalbladedragon, sky d, YoyoTheChef, twin1, phoenix-falling


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Seven**

_Normal POV_

He had slept the day away, his body was tired and he had missed the day, Kai had been fast asleep all day and no one had woken him.

He woke around late afternoon only to find that the house was practically empty, with no one inside Kai could only wonder what and where they had gone too?

Glancing out of the bedroom window Kai saw that the snow had finally settled and could see the newly shoveled drive way, wondering who had been the brave soul to go and shovel that drive way, he hoped that it was Tyson…

Laughing out loud at the thought of Tyson bending backwards, doing hard labor just so that the drive way could be cleared hilarious since Tyson did as little work was possible.

Walking through the house Kai came across Hilary sleeping on the couch in the living room while the small baby who still had no name lay on a cardboard box bed type thing on the floor next to her.

Kai saw the baby wriggle as she woke from her slumber.

Her large blue eyes opened as they looked over at him as he stood looking over, watching her carefully as so not to give her a fright.

Her two chubby arms rose above her head and Kai knew what she was asking, to be picked up.

Kai lifted her small body from the box and held in a way only Tanya had taught him, keeping her close to his body so she felt comforted but not too close so that she felt trapped.

He kept her head raised slightly and stared deep into those blue pools that were her eyes.

"You to cute for you own damn good" he murmured under his breath, while looking down at her.

He moved to the bedroom and sat down on his bed with her still in his arms as he rocked her gently.

"You'll be going soon. The others will take you to the police station and then you won't be our responsibility anymore"

She gurgled in his arms and gave a toothless smile, Kai smiled back.

"Gone, you'll be gone"

**Flashback**

My eleven year old self was tired and cold as I trudged through the early morning and into the car of Nico and Tanya.

We were going to the coast for the long weekend and since this was my last holiday with this family we decided to leave early so that I could spend as much time as possible with them.

Out of the families I had ever had this had been my favourite.

I sat next to the five year old girl who I dubbed Tula.

She sat buckled up on some cushions so that she could see out of the window and gave me a toothy grin as her front teeth were missing and her adult teeth and had not started growing through.

Nico and Tanya buckled themselves and we started the long drive to the coast.

As we drove and left the suburbs and arrived along the highway something terrible happened.

I don't know exactly what happened but we ended up in the middle of a pile up and this was a huge accident.

Our car had rolled to the side and kept on rolling, and when I opened my eyes I saw Tula stare at me, her small body was being crushed by Tanya's seat.

I too was stuck between Nico's seat and reached out and grabbed her small hand, "D-Don't…Don't let go ok…whatever happens…Do-Don't let go" I coughed she cried but nodded and squeezed my hand.

**End Flashback**

Kai wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged the small child.

"Being cute is a huge factor in adoptions especially if you're just a kid"

He released her and placed her body on his lap, turning her so that she was facing him.

"I should know…I was never adopted"

* * *

Ray sat on the chair at the police station and glanced out of the frosty window, were they doing the right thing? Of course they were…but…then why was there a feeling that there was more that could be done, why there was this feeling that there was something wrong.

He should have allowed them to name her, Tallulah as Kai had said, it suited her somehow.

Max and Tyson where giving the story to the chief of the station and Ray felt his stomach churn…why did this feel so wrong?

Taking out his cellphone Ray dialed Lee's number, waiting he sat with the phone to his ear.

"_Lee here"_

"Hey Lee its Ray"

"_Oh hey Ray, so when are you planning on coming home?"_

Ray smiled, "When I'm, good and ready"

"_Ok I get it…not yet"_

"Yeah hey listen Lee, is Jun there?"

"_Yeah she's here somewhere why?"_

"None of you business Lee"

"_Ok, right here she is"_

The phone went dead and then a female voice was heard, Jun.

"_Ray!"_

"Hey Jun"

"_So this is an unexpected call"_

"Yeah, well I've been thinking"

"_Oh and what is your decision?"_

"I'll help; I'll come back to the clinic and help with the kids"

"_Oh thank you Ray, I know how you don't want to come back after being away and especially after…you know"_

"Hmm well I've got to face the past sometime…even you"

"_My mother will be pleased to see you Ray Kon; you know she's never been the same"_

"Your mother?"

"_No…Mai"_

"Oh…well…tell her I'll be coming back…you know…to help"

"_I don't think that's what she wants Ray"_

"What do you mean? I got her in that mess at least let me help heal her"

"_She doesn't want you Ray to help her…she just wants her Mei"_

"She named it after me?"

"_Rei Mei…so they sound the same…you are her responsibility"_

"That's not the point Jun"

"_Then what is"_

"Look I've got to go, I'll…I'll talk to you soon ok?"

"_Yeah sure_…Bye"

Ray hung up and placed the phone at his forehead and groaned, "Yeah bye" he mumbled.

* * *

Hilary opened her eyes, and stared at the roof, she quickly glanced at that box only to see a missing baby, and then she heard small crying from the bedroom, crying? the BABY!!

Frantically she strained her ears to hear anything and what she heard amazed her.

_Hush my baby close your eyes_

_Time to fly to paradise_

_Till the sunlight brings you home_

_You must dream your dreams alone_

Singing…someone was singing??

Kai???

Quickly she got up and moved to where the voice was coming, the bedroom.

She saw Kai sitting at the edge of the bed looking down at the baby in his arms as he rocked it…singing!?

And what a song it was, so gentle, so soothing.

_Hush my baby go to sleep_

_I'll be with you counting sheep_

_Dreams will take you far away_

_Sleep until the break of the day_

Once the song was over Hilary watched Kai lay the baby on the bed on her side with a pillow at the babies back so that she would not roll on her back.

Finally Hilary stepped into the room and stared at him.

"Kai…what where you doing?"

Kai looked up sharply and stared at her in shock.

"Oh shit" he muttered.

* * *

End of chapter…wow I actually updated… O.o

So what do you all think???

The song is actually a English translation of a Zulu lullaby, if you don't know what Zulu is, it's a language spoken here…its very…uh…complex.

Please review!!!

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, A Friend For Life And Beyond, sky d, Timberstar, phoenix-falling, Cheese Grows On Apples, YoyoTheChef

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Eight**

Ray and the others headed back towards Tyson's house in gloom and despair.

The police would inform the social services and then the child would be taken out of their care and sent into the foster homes and hopefully adopted.

But as they slowly trudged back to the bus station, the boys could not help but feel saddened at the realization of what had happened.

The police had said that there had been no reports of kidnapping or lost babies so the child was simply and unwanted child with no home or family.

So they were happy for the child, she would find someone that would care for her and know what they are doing is wrong or right…so why did they feel so rotten?

* * *

"Not a word of this Hilary"

Kai was furious; his tone was harsh and cold as he suddenly stood up, his fists clenched as he tried to hold back on his anger,

"You sing very well Kai" she said casually as she moved to go take a look at the sleeping child.

"You heard nothing Hilary" he said as he denied the event that had just occurred.

"Is that so, and what do you think of what the others would say if they heard that the Great Kai Hiwatari could sing a lullaby" she giggled and sat on the bed and stroked the soft curls of the sleeping baby.

"You wouldn't" he said with sudden realization that she would actually think of blackmailing him.

"Oh yes I would, because I'm sure you wouldn't want your macho façade to be just a lie"

Kai's hands relaxed and he sat down next to her; he placed his head in his hands and groaned in defeat.

"What would you have me do?"

"Hmm that would be a good question, now lets see, you could be my slave…or carry my things when I go shopping…no that's Tyson's job…hmm what could you do Kai"

They sat in silence as they both pondered Kai's death to blackmail.

"You could do my laundry…no wait that's also Tyson's job"

Kai gave a small chuckle, "Looks like you have Granger wrapped around your finger"

Hilary nodded in agreement and began to think harder on what she could get Kai to do.

"I have the perfect job for you, you can be my boyfriend!"

"Your WHAT!"

* * *

Max sat next to Ray on the bus as they road back towards Tyson's home, they sat in silence.

What Rays head leaning against the frosty glass window his eyes closed, you would have thought that he was asleep.

"Hey Ray you feeling ok?"

Ray opened his eyes and lifted his head and frowned as he looking over at Max, he shrugged, "Yeah I'm alright, just kind of tired"

"Did…did you speak to Kai you know about this morning?"

Again Ray shrugged.

"Did you know he had a sister?" Ray asked.

Max shook his head, "No I didn't, and Kai rarely speaks of his family"

Ray nodded, that was true, Kai never spoke of his intimate family or even of himself, and he was very private person.

"I wonder how he's doing, with Hilary there"

"Yeah, anything could be happening with those two left alone"

* * *

"It's not a problem is it, you know pretending to be my boyfriend?" asked Hilary

"A problem? Are you out of your mind, is that skirt on too tight or something because there is no way in hell that I am pretending to be your boyfriend"

"Why not, it'll just be for a few days ok, please Kai"

"Why do you even need me to 'pretend' to be your boyfriend in the first place?"

Hilary blushed slightly and gave a small giggle as her face went bright red as she looked over at Kai gave a small shy smile.

"There's this guy I like and I want to make him jealous"

Kai stared at her for a moment just so that everything she had said could settle in his brain.

Has he heard right? He wasn't sure…

"And why would going out with me make him jealous?"

"Because you're like the god of all men, and you're like his idol and stuff"

Kai suddenly stood up from the side of his bed and glared at Hilary, "You are so shallow" he stated harshly as he stomped out the room.

* * *

The door of the house was opened and all Tyson, Ray Max and Kenny could hear was the silent shouting of Kai and Hilary…oh dear what has happened now?

Ray walked to see them in the kitchen; Hilary sat on the counter pouting with her arms crossed and Kai holding up a knife in Hilary's face as he was threatening her with the bread knife.

Ray caught Hilary eye and she suddenly grinned and gave Kai a look which Ray couldn't read.

Kai placed the knife he was threatening with down on the counter and gave a growl.

"Alright fine, have it your way, but tell _no one"_

Kai trudged back out the kitchen and headed to the living area where he sat on the couch, his feet on the table, arms folded and shoulder hunched forward.

Ray glanced at Hilary who had a rather pleased look on her face.

"Do I want to know what been going on here?" he asked

"No" she said as she jumped off the counter and headed back towards the bedrooms.

Everyone sat on the couches and sat in silence, as Hilary brought the sleeping baby back into the living room and sat down with her sleeping in her arms.

"What did the police men say?" she asked

"They said that they would send out a notice to all the stations around the city and check any missing children files and such, they also said that there hadn't been a missing baby report yet so the parents might not even be aware of it" said Ray.

"How could the parents not be aware that their own child is missing?" asked Hilary

"I have no clue"

"And they said that they would contact social services and they would be here around tomorrow to pick Tallulah up and take her to a foster care facility"

"Tallulah?" asked Kai raising an eyebrow.

Max nodded, "Yeah we all voted and that is her name now, we all think it suits her"

Kai glanced at Ray, "You did have anything to do with this do you?"

Ray shook his head smiling.

"I don't want her to go to social services" complained Tyson

"Why not, they would have better chance of looking after her then we do" said Max.

"I think she should go, so then maybe she could get adopted" said Kenny

Hilary nodded in agreement.

"Kai, what do you think?" she asked.

Kai glanced over at the maybe and sighed, shaking his head.

"She is still a baby; she will have more chance of being adopted but-"

"But what?"

"But if she isn't the system is a cruel place and she could get lost"

"Lost?" asked Tyson frowning.

"Yeah, like _I_ was" Kai stated.

"Y-You're an orphan?" stammered Max

Kai nodded.

"But I don't understand, Voltaire is your guardian correct?"

"No, Mr Dickinson is _my _guardian, Voltaire is my only blood relative"

"But weren't you given into Voltaire care?"

"Not at first no, he believed that I was impure to him, I was not his grandson and so not worthy of his attention, so I was sent into foster home after foster home"

"So what changed his mind?" asked Ray

"He saw me with a Beyblade when I was around , he saw the potential and got Mr Dickinson to gain guardianship over me"

"Why Mr Dickinson?" asked Kenny

"Voltaire did not want me his responsibility, so I was Mr Dickinson's"

"So how did you end up in the abbey?" asked Tyson.

"I was bribed" Kai simply stated as he looked down at his hands.

The others frowned in confusion.

"What did he bribe you with, world domination?" joked Tyson laughing.

But his laughing stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Kai's face, saddened and depressed almost.

"No, he bribed me with _my sister_"

**Flashback**

_Noises…_

_Sirens…_

_Crying…_

_Death…_

Kai opened his eyes and looked around, trying to move his neck which pained him greatly.

He could tell that he was on the solid ground, but how did he get here?

He gasped for air as something heavy pressured his chest.

He made tiny fists with his hands just to see that Tula's hand was gone, he had let go!!

He wanted to scream, to cry, he felt helpless as he heard the noise, heard the cries of pain.

Someone ran past him, a man in a red suit.

He stopped and removed whatever was placing so much pressure on his chest and Kai took in a large gasp of air.

The man moved Kai's neck and checked his vital signs.

As the man called over some others Kai felt them lift him up, Kai grabbed the mans cuff of his jacket.

"T-T-Tu-Tula" he gasped and everything went black.

**End Flashback**

"I don't understand, you don't have a sister?" said Kenny

"She not blood related to me but in my eyes she is my sister"

"So what…what happened to her?'

Kai swallowed hard.

"We…we were in an accident and she was in a worse condition than I was and needed serious treatment and…Voltaire said he would pay for it…as long as…as long as I went to the abbey"

"So is she alive?" asked Tyson, Max his Tyson over the head for his stupidity.

"What's her name?" asked Hilary.

Kai glanced again at the baby and gave a small smirk.

"Tallulah"

* * *

End of chapter…Aww man that was beautiful!!

Thanx: YoyoTheChef, StarlightAngel101, Cheese Grows On Apples, A Friend For Life And Beyond, Timberstar, sky d, Sakura no Mamoru, phoenix-falling, Mine and Mine Alone

PLEASE REVIEW I beg you!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Nine**

The small baby squirmed Hilary's arms as she woke, she yawned and was withering in the girl's arms, trying to move away.

Hilary moved the baby and handed her to Ray who took her gracefully in his arms and rested her on his knee.

The room was silent, as they took in Kai's confession; everyone was absorbing his news and were trying to figure out what they could say.

Finally it was Ray that broke the silence, "When did you last see her?"

Kai shrugged, "The World Tournament in Russia"

"But that was ages ago" pointed out Tyson.

Kai nodded, he already knew all this.

There was once again another eerie silence as they sat.

Kai raised his head as he heard the small child on Ray's knee gurgle in laugher as he watched Ray bob his knee up and down.

Kai frowned.

"Where did you learn that" he asked Ray

Ray stopped and looked up surprised.

"No where" he answered.

But Kai was not taking that for an answer and asked in a slightly nicer tone then before.

Ray looked down at the small baby and closed his eyes.

"My foster sister Mai"

Kai's frown deepened, he knew Ray had no real parents and had been adopted into Lee's family, but had Lee's family also taken other orphaned children as well?

"A year ago Mai was raped and fell pregnant, and I hadn't been there to help or protect her in anyway"

Ray breathed in deeply.

"She didn't want it kill it but she didn't want to keep it either, so she decided that she would give it up for adoption"

Ray brought the baby close to his chest as he held her.

"Mai's friend Jun helped her through most of the turmoil since I was not there. When the baby was born we found it out was a girl and that I was being called to come and help with Mai's mental state"

"There's a clinic where Jun works which helps with sick and orphaned children and…I was planning on going there"

There was another silence as everyone took in this news.

Finally Kai stood up suddenly and walked straight to Ray and stood in front of him.

"You're an idiot" he barked

Ray looked up angrily and was surprised to see the frustration and rage in Kai's glance.

"You have a family that wants you back and obviously a passion for children, you're a first class idiot and the fact that you kept it all hidden just show how much more of idiot you are"

"Kai leave him alone" said Max

"Yeah your no better, never telling us about you sister" pointed out Tyson.

Kai looked down at the baby and she stared straight back at him, her unreal blue eyes gazed at his and he felt his heart melt.

"Where were you when you found out about Mai?" Kai asked.

"With you guys"

"Then why did you tell us you had to leave for an emergency back home" Kai pointed out, he was clearly upset with Ray's little confession.

Ray didn't answer, for he did not know how to, Kai was right, he had been an idiot.

"Now you listen to me Kon and listen well. When this whole thing has lapsed over you are going to China and your going to sort this thing out…is that understood"

Ray nodded; he could tell that this was not simply a request but an order.

Kai nodded as well, "good, now lets get some sleep, you said the social worker people are coming tomorrow"

The group nodded and Kai left the room.

_Later_

Kai sat on his bed staring at the photograph of Tula from his wallet.

**Flashback**

I was down a hallway, a white clean hallway, a hospital hallway and all I could think was where Tula is.

The nurse who was leading me stopped at a room and opened the door.

I saw Tula on the bed, tubes everywhere, IVs and monitors.

I limped to her side and held her hand, and I praying as I cried for her life.

**End Flashback**

"Kai?"

I looked up and saw Hilary standing at the closed door; I hadn't even heard her come in.

"I was thinking, after seeing everything that's happened in there I've, I've decided something"

She was hesitating about something.

"Spit it out woman" I said, getting impatient.

"I'm not going to blackmail you"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

She shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned to see the picture.

"Is that her?" she asked

I nodded and she took the photograph from me.

She smiled as she looked at the picture and smiled at me, "I hope one day I can meet her"

"Maybe" I said taking the photo back, "If you're good"

Hilary mock pouted, "Kai are you teasing me?"

"Maybe"

Hilary slapped my arm lightly and laughed as I faked being hurt.

"There's some food in the kitchen if you like, you probably haven't eaten all day"

I made a face, I hated when people said I didn't eat when I only ate what my body could take.

As Hilary made a move to leave I called her name.

"Yeah?"

"Who was the guy you wanted to make jealous?"

She shrugged, "No one"

"Not Granger?" I asked

Hilary laughed and opened the door, "Maybe"

* * *

_Later that night, everyone asleep_

**Dream/Flashback**

"You know little boys aren't supposed to be crying"

I turned around and saw an elderly man, who looked a bit like me…Voltaire.

"Can you help her?" I asked wiping my tears away.

Voltaire shrugged and sat on the guest chair in the hospital room.

"What will I get in return for helping her?"

I frowned.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Voltaire leaned in as if he was about to tell a secret.

"I want you to come to my Beyblade academy in Moscow"

"Beyblade academy?"

"There you'll learn everything you'll need to know in order to become the greatest blader alive"

"And if I come with you to this…academy will you help Tula?"

"Yes, but I'll help only if you agree to come"

I looked from Voltaire to Tula and I nodded, I'd do anything to help save her.

**End Dream/Flashback**

I picked the sleeping baby and rocked her in my arms.

I sat down on the floor as I rocked the blubbering babe.

I hummed the lullaby I sang to her earlier.

She stopped sobbing and was now sniffing.

I couldn't let her go and pretend she'd never come into my life, I couldn't do that, I wouldn't.

As she slept I crept to the land line phone and dialed a number, it rang for several minutes before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr Dickinson, I need you help"

* * *

End of chapter, how was that??

Please REVIEW!! Ohh what's Kai up too??

Thanx: kavbj, StarlightAngel101, Silverwing X Moonrise, mine and mine alone, rebelmewpheonix, phoenix-falling, sky d, YoyoTheChef , Ma.anda


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Ten**

_Ray POV_

Was Kai right?

Was I an idiot?

I couldn't think anymore on the subject, it cursed my slumber and was the main reason why I was awake at four in the morning.

I looked around the dark bedroom to see Kai missing from his bed and I wondered where he was.

The bedroom door opened and someone came in and sat on Kai's bed, it must be him, I heard him sigh and get under his covers.

I listening for a few minutes thinking that he was asleep when I heard him roll over and say, "Go to sleep Kon"

I sighed and did as I was told, listening to the rhythmic sounds of my friends surrounding breathings.

I woke only to hear the hustle and bustle of the house, what was that noise.

Getting up I looked around and saw that everyone (including Tyson) was up and their beds were made, I must have slept in.

I walked into the living area where Tyson and Max were busy dusting the table and the television, I saw a vacuum cleaners standing idle near the wall plug and wondered why no was using it.

"Good morning Ray" said Max cheerily as he dusted the coffee table.

"Uh guys, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning" answered Tyson, he sounded rather grumpy and it was then that I checked the time only to see that it was nearly seven, how long had they been up and how did they get Tyson up?

"Why?" I asked

"Kai said so; he said that when the social service people come over the house needs to be really clean"

I frowned, I was very much confused.

I walked into the kitchen to see Kai was busy drying the dishes, had he already made breakfast then?

"Kai what are you doing?"

"Drying the dishes" he stated expressionless.

"I can see that, I mean what's going, why are they cleaning the house this early"

Kai was finished drying and now began to pack everything away.

"Because if the house isn't clean then nothing will work"

"Huh?"

Kai straightened and stared at me and began to ring the towel in a very family fashion which I couldn't pin point.

"Don't be an idiot standing there and go get dressed" and with this said Kai snapped the drying towel at me which almost hit me.

"Where's Hilary?"

Kai began to ring the towel again.

"She's gone to get a change of clothes…now go" and the towel was snapped again this time is hit my thigh and I yelped in surprise, damn rats tail.

I left the kitchen and headed to my bag in the bedroom looking for my toiletry bag, grabbing my bag and my towel I headed towards the bathroom.

I headed back into the bedroom after my shower in my towel wrapped around my waist and as I saw the small baby sleeping in what appeared to be a pile of clothes.

I got dressed and cleared up the room and stopped when I heard the baby stir in the clothes, she was waking up.

I picked her up and sat on the bed and rocked her gently, my hair had still been lose and now she grabbed some strands in her tiny hand and tugged it.

She was a lot stronger then she looked.

I tried to pry her small fingers open of my hair and once I did she started to wriggle and tears would run down her chubby cheeks, she was upset because she no longer had my hair.

I groaned as realization hit me and I placed some of my hair in her grasp once more.

"Guys, we have a problem!" I called and sat back down on the bed, this was not good, not good at all.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Everyone headed towards the bedroom where they saw Ray sitting on the foot of a bed with the baby in his arms holding his hair rather tightly.

"What's the matter?" asked Max

"She won't let go and when I get her too let go she starts throwing a tantrum"

"Maybe she'll lose interest?" suggested Tyson

"You know for some reason I doubt it" Ray said through gritted teeth as she pulled his hair.

Max picked up a small toy they had found and placed it in front of her, she stared at it for a few seconds before turning away from it.

"Dude she loves your hair" chuckled Tyson.

"This is not funny Tyson, the social services people will be here in a few hours and she has to go with them" said Max as he slapped Tyson's head.

They stood in silence before Kai's voice entered the conversation, "Maybe you should just cut it off"

Ray glared at Kai at even the suggestion of cutting his hair.

"What if we give her a bottle, then maybe she'll let go" proposed Max.

"I still say we cut his hair" said Kai as he made his way to leave the room.

"Hey where are you going, we have to sort this out!" called Tyson.

"We need to get this house tidy in half an hour before the social people come"

"Why must the house be clean?" asked Ray.

Kai smirked as he turned around and placed his index finger on his lips, "Shhhh, it's a secret"

"I think he's finally cracked" said Tyson once Kai was gone.

"No, not completely" said Ray

"I heard that!" shouted Kai.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

"Nothing is working" grumbled Tyson.

They still couldn't distract the baby so that she would lose interest in Ray's hair and nothing had worked.

"You know your hair _is very_ soft" added Max as he patted Ray's head.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone stopped dead, the social service people where here and they still hadn't solved their problem.

Everyone shuffled to the front door where Kai stood staring at it, he looked tired, and he glanced at them and shook his head when he saw the situation hadn't changed.

He took hold of a pair of scissors from the kitchen counter took hold of the hair and cut it.

The baby held the pieces of hair and stared at it for some time and then threw it on the floor gurgling in laughter.

Ray handed the baby to Tyson and quickly moved away and swiped the scissors from Kai's hands before he could do anymore damage.

Kai opened the door and what stood in front of them where a few people.

Mr Dickinson, and two young women, all dressed for the hard winter weather.

They all stepped in and introduced themselves, Miss Fouche and Mrs Hunt, both social workers.

"Well I see the place and is nice and tidy, very good" said Mrs Hunt as she shook her jacket.

They all sat down on the couches and Ray made some tea and coffee for everyone as the baby was handed to them.

"Tyson, you brother and your dad will be arriving late tomorrow, they'll be here at around nine"

Tyson nodded and shrugged, his birthday was tomorrow, he was going to be seventeen.

Miss Fouche removed some papers from her briefcase and handed them too Kai and Mr Dickinson.

"Now I understand that you both know how this works, once Mr Hiwatari is of age then the baby's guardianship will be moved into his name-"

"Hold up, what is going on?" asked Tyson.

Mr Dickinson turned to Kai, "You never told them?"

Kai shook his head and sipped his hot coffee.

Mrs Hunt turned to the three boys, "Let me explain. Mr Dickinson is an old associate of ours, it was through us that he got guardianship of Kai here, and now he will be taking young Tallulah under his wing"

"Your going to adopt her?!" exclaimed Max

"For the time being, until Kai is old enough to take over"

"But, when will that be, when will he be old enough?" asked Ray

"Kai will be an official adult by his twenty-first birthday; it is then that he can gain guardianship of Tallulah".

They all sat in silence, total silence.

"…where will she live?" asked Tyson finally.

"With Mr Dickinson here in Japan, he has the care and facilities for it, and then in four years time she will be moved to where ever Kai is"

"Where will you be in four years?" asked Max

Kai shrugged, "Around".

"Ok, I understand what's going on; I just have one final question, why?"

"That is private Kon" said Kai.

Everyone sat, for some reason, this all made perfect legal sense and no one had any objections to the plan.

Mr Dickinson signed the papers and everyone was rather happy and cheery, will the baby being handed around everyone was smiling, including Kai.

Suddenly the front door opened and Hilary stepped in.

"Did I miss something important?" she asked as she searched their faces.

"Maybe" shrugged Kai.

* * *

End of chapter!! I know it was rushed…Next chapter is the end of the fic…how sad…hope you all enjoyed.

Thanx: Ma.anda, kavbj, StarlightAngel101, rebelmewpheonix, Guardian Saki, JohansLoveAngel, Silverwing X Moonrise

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Eleven**

_Few months later_

Kai was walking down a long hallway, a never ending passage, with its white walls and white floors Kai walked alone along the hallway.

At the end of the hallway there was a door.

A white door with a white doorknob.

Kai placed his hand on the knob and stood, breathing in deeply, and finally he turned it and the door was pushed open, and Kai carried on walking.

* * *

The plane flight had been a long tiresome one.

Ray shrugged his bags and walked along the passage that would lead him into the pain airport.

He could smell the new carpets he walked on, he could hear the sounds of life from the other end.

He could see the lights on the roof flicker and go out and on again as he walked.

Finally he came to the end of the carpeted passage and turned around the corner and was greeted with the hustle and bustle of China…his home.

* * *

Kai was in a room, there were four walls, a bed, and a table which was placed next to the bed.

Kai looked around and saw pieces of a child's artwork spread along the wall; he saw photographs on the wall held by sticky stuff.

The bed had a spread of children fairy tale books, Cinderella, Snow White, The Frog Prince etc.

The door of the bedroom opened and Kai turned to see a young girl of eleven dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt with a phoenix display sitting in a wheelchair smiling at him.

"Hello Brother" she said smiling, her eyes glistening.

"Tula" he whispered and sat on the bed, a tear running down his face.

* * *

Ray was in the middle of the airport, there were so many people, so many different faces.

He couldn't find what he was looking for as he searched and searched for one face in particular.

"Ray!"

Ray turned around and was suddenly attacked by a small girl.

Ray dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her small petite body, burying his face in her soft hair.

"Oh Ray I've missed you so much" she cried as her face in his chest.

Ray lifted her up off her feet and squeezed her hard against his own body.

Ray placed her down and stared into the round face was Mai, tears freely running down her face as she gazed at him.

"You cut your hair?" she said as she took hold of a piece of hair that was shorter then the rest that rested on the side of his face.

"Let's just say that's not the only thing that I've done" he laughed and embraced her once more.

* * *

Kai watched her carefully, he watched her facial expressions, her eyes, her mouth, he heard her laugh, and he saw her smile.

"I should have come sooner" he said.

"Don't be sad Kai, you had a life to live, you know, being the best Beyblader the world has ever seen and besides, its not like I was bored or anything"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

He watched his sister move to the bed and lift the pillow, there sat a Beyblade.

She handed it to him.

"See, I can almost launch it, I still need loads of practice"

Kai smiled as he fingered the Beyblade.

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

Kai shrugged, "I won't be staying for long"

"Oh" her face fell from that happy smile to a sad look as she cast her eyes on her own hands that were in her lap.

Kai placed the Beyblade on the bed and took hold of her hands as he moved closer to her, he went on his knees and looked up at her with his body directly in front of her own.

"I was thinking that instead of staying here, that you would rather like to come and live with me, back in Japan"

Tula looked at him in surprise.

"Leave Russia, but Kai this is my home, I can't leave and where would we stay, last I heard you'd lost your apartment in Tokyo"

"Tula, I've inherited Voltaire's estate in Japan and I'm sure we can fit a lift in somewhere"

Tula stared at him for some time before shaking her head, "But this is my home, here at the clinic"

"Tula, what was it that Tanya always said about home?"

"Home is where the heart is"

"And where is your heart Tula?"

Tula sniffed, tears running down her face now, "With you, my hearts with you"

They stayed like that for some time before Tula wiped away her tears and smiled at him, her face glowing.

"When will we leave?"

"Whenever you like"

* * *

Ray stared at the photograph in his hands for a few minutes and then looked up at Mai.

"She's beautiful" he whispered.

Mai nodded, "They send me a new photo every few months, it's like she's growing right in front of my eyes"

Ray placed the photo on the counter in the house and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you most needed me" he said.

Mai kissed his cheek and smiled, "As long as you're here now"

* * *

Kai watched her sleep that evening, her hair fell into her face and he moved it aside.

He felt her stir in her sleep and she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Sing Kai, please" she whispered and closed her eyes again.

Kai smiled and began to sing the lullaby, his words were soft and his voice was gentle, as he stroked her hair.

Finally he knew she was fast asleep and kissed her forehead.

"Don't go" she murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere, not for a while, I promise"

She smiled in her sleep.

"Goodnight Tula"

She yawned, "Goodnight…big brother"

* * *

End of chapter; actually this isn't the end of the fic, I changed my mind and there is one final chapter that is needed.

All well, that's right it's the end, how sad, hope you all enjoyed that.

Thanx: mine and mine alone, Guardian Saki, sky d, Ma.anda, Silverwing X Moonrise, rebelmewpheonix, kavbj, StarlightAngel101, phoenix-falling,

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Do not Own Beyblade

**Rating: **T mild language

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Epilogue**_

_Four Years Later_

"Tallulah!"

"Tallulah where are you!"

Max and Tyson stood in the large garden shouting their lungs out looking for the small four year old girl they had found at the park four years ago today.

Both teens were no longer teens but now in their very much early twenties and had changed to the extent that they no longer had childlike features.

Max was now the running in second place for the tallest in the group, his blond hair was cut shorter with long bangs hanging in his face, the only thing that about his features that had never changed had been his large blue eyes which still glistened, that and his sugar hyperactive-ness.

Tyson was no long the chubby teen everyone had known, he was lean and had begun to lose interest in his childish ways, his hair was still the same with his baseball cap which was missing at the moment, he came to Max's nose in height, Tyson still loved to eat but now he had been given the choice between food and his girlfriend Hilary.

Both best friends, Max and Tyson had lost the small child the group had found in a game of hide-and-seek.

She had grown mentally and physically as they watched her develop from a small baby into a young girl.

"Tallulah!" called Max once again, his throat was now sore and his voice hoarse.

"We're never going to find her" said Tyson as he at down on the grass, his legs spread out in front of him, he watched as a butterfly landed on his shoe and the moved on.

"But we've looked everywhere" argued Max as he slumped next to Tyson in total exhaustion.

"Aww man Kai's going to kill us" groaned Tyson as he lay on his back staring up into the blue cloudless sky.

Kai had asked them to watch over Tallulah while he went to do some things that he never revealed to them what he was doing.

Both of them lay in the grass now, eyes closed they lay listening to everything around them, suddenly someone kicked Tyson's shoe and he sat up to see Ray looking down at them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ray had changed completely over the years, he was the same height as Tyson, maybe a bit taller, his hair had been completely cut off, and Ray had learnt that when dealing with children it was best to have short hair then long, so now his hair was just below his shoulders tied back loosely, he had also just come back to Japan a few weeks ago.

"We lost Tallulah" explained Max as he also sat up.

"How did you accomplish that?" Ray asked as he watched the two stands up, dusting themselves off.

"We were playing hide-and-seek and it was her turn to hide and now we don't know where she's gone" said Tyson, "And she took my cap" he added as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you looked inside the house?"

The house in question was Tyson's family home where everyone seemed to gather.

"Yeah, and we shouted for her like mad, but she'd not answering"

"Have you played hide-and-seek with her before?" Ray asked.

Both nodded, "She learnt how to play from Kai, he's the only one that can ever find her"

"Well great minds do think alike" chuckled Max.

The three stood in silence thinking of all the possible places that she may be hiding when the Ray caught sight of Kai walking towards them.

"Hey Kai" Ray called and the other two turned around, suddenly feeling rather afraid of what Kai would do.

Kai stopped a meter away from them, he was the tallest of the group and was still as intimidating as ever, his hair was tied back and he watched them carefully.

"When did you get here?" he asked Ray

"A few minutes ago, where were you?"

"I had to pick someone up…where's Tallulah?" he asked as he looked over at Tyson and Max, he also picked out that Tyson's cap was missing.

"Well you see, we were playing a game and now…now we cant find her" said Tyson, hoping that Kai wouldn't kill them before his birthday which was in a few days.

Kai stared at them, his face was emotionless, he glared at them, and then they saw a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth and then he was laughing, smiling.

"What's so funny Kai?" asked a new voice to the conversation.

Kai turned and saw Tula sitting there watching them all, she was older, now fuller and curvier and not a small girl as she had been.

"Yeah what's so funny" asked Tyson, he was frustrated with Kai's reaction.

"Hello Tula" waved Max as he looked over the young teenager sitting in he wheelchair.

"Hello Max, Tyson, Ray" she waved back smiling.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek and then someone laughing loudly inside the house.

Everyone headed inside to see Hilary and Tallulah in the living room, Hilary was soaking wet and Tallulah was laughing so hard she was holding onto her stomach.

"What the hell happened?" asked Tyson as he walked over to Hilary who was glaring at Tallulah.

"She threw a water balloon at me!" she cried out, "look at me, I'm soaking wet!"

Hilary never changed…ever.

Tallulah was the image of a perfect angel, her hair was dark curls, her eyes huge blue, and her small button nose had everyone kneeling down at her, her chortle of a laugh was adorable and her small petite figure dressed in a pair of purple dungarees.

The four year old turned around and saw Kai standing there, his arms folded as he looked down at her with an unsmiling look on his face, but his eyes were smiling, laughing.

Kai bent down on his knees and beckoned the small child to him, he held her small body and whispered into her ear, everyone watched as her face changed emotions so quickly.

He let go of her and the small girl walked over to Hilary and placed her hands behind her back and swung on the balls of her feet.

"Sowy Hiwary"

The girl ran back to Kai and hugged his neck; Kai picked her up and rested her on his hip.

"Where did she have the water balloon in the first place?" asked Ray as he watched Kai and Tallulah as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Tallulah placed her index finger on her lips and went "Shhhh, it a secwet" and buried her face in Kai's shoulder.

"Hey Tallulah, where were you hiding" asked Max.

"And where's my cap" asked Tyson.

Tallulah whispered something in Kai's ear and his expression went from angry to shock to an unknown emotion.

"Well where was she?" asked Tyson.

"Its better that I not say" said Kai as he headed into the kitchen.

Everyone trailed after, they watched as Kai placed the girl on the counter to sit and he bent down to one of the bottom cupboards to take out a large container for where the flour was kept.

He opened it and everyone saw Tyson's cap which was no longer red but white with flour.

"My cap, why was it there" he said.

Everyone was not trying to laugh at Tyson.

"Uncle Max said dat you put flowa in cap-cakes"

Kai suddenly burst out laughing as he heard this, the gang had never seen him laugh so much in one day.

"I think Max meant _cup_ cakes no _cap _cakes" said Tula as she smiled.

But Tallulah wasn't listening anymore but staring at Ray intently and suddenly she burst into tears as she pointed at Ray.

"Uncle Way haiw gone!" she cried out.

"It'll grow back, I promise" said Ray as he hugged the small child, she took a handful of his hair and stroked it.

Tallulah sniffed, "Pwomise"

"I promise"

"Now, who wants to eat cause I'm starving" said Tyson.

* * *

_Later that night_

"Tallulah you need to keep quiet" said Kai as he lay down on the bed next to her, "Otherwise we wont know what happens at the end of the story".

The two lay on a bed, Tallulah rested on Kai's chest as she watched him turn the pages and hear him read the story she had picked out for him to read.

They were staying the night over at Tyson's place and Kai needed to get Tallulah asleep so that he could go back outside where everyone else is.

"But I don't wanna keep quiet" she protested.

"And why not"

"Because its fun making-making noise"

"Well its giving me a headache" mumbled Kai as he placed the bookmark in the book and shut it closed, obviously they weren't going to get far tonight.

"Why don't you try sleep" he said a bit louder and opened the covers of the bed for her to get in.

Tallulah decided that she wasn't going to sleep and would rather run around, she jumped on the bed and squealed with joy.

"Sleeping is bowing" she said as she jumped.

Kai watched her as she jumped up and down on the bed, she wore a Disney princess pajamas which Hilary had bought her for her birthday.

Tallulah sat down on the bed and walked up to the back of him and hugged his neck, Kai stood up and felt her try and wrap her legs around his waist, he grabbed hold of her legs and was now giving her a piggy back ride.

Finally Kai landed on the bed on his side and she let go of him, they both lay there laughing softly.

Tallulah moved and got under the bed covers.

"Do you want me to sing?" he asked her as he came and lay next to her.

Tallulah lay on the pillow and nodded, her eyes closed.

"And then will you promise to go to sleep?" he asked.

She nodded again, "Pwomise" she murmured.

Kai cleared his throat and sang the lullaby extremely softly so that no one else would be able to hear it.

* * *

"They've got a really strong bond" said Tula, she sat in the garden patio where they all sat and talked. 

"I noticed, does she call him Kai?" asked Ray

Tula smiled, "Sometimes, depends, she sometimes will refer to him as her pa, but that's on a rare occasion"

"She doesn't call him 'Uncle' does she?" asked Tyson.

Tula shook her head, "Only you guys are her 'Uncles' and that's how she likes it"

Hilary sat up, "Does anyone wants more too drink?" she asked, the all said no so she headed inside the house.

As she reached the kitchen she heard a soft humming and she recognized the tune instantly.

Heading towards the bedroom Hilary saw that the door was slightly ajar and she peered inside.

She saw Kai sitting on the bed his back to the door, Tallulah's face was tranquil and she was fast asleep, Kai stroked her soft curls and undid her ringlets.

He was humming that song he head sung when she was still a baby, Hilary still to this day had not revealed to the others of this hidden talent of Kai's.

Hilary saw that Kai was going to get up and so she headed back outside with her drink.

* * *

Kai left the passage light on and the door ajar of the bedroom, he headed back outside with his jacket on and sat down on a chair, he watched as they spoke. 

"You know what" asked Tyson.

"What?" everyone chorused.

"It was today four years ago that we found Tallulah at the park"

"Tyson, that's why we're having a party today, are you _that_ slow" remarked Kai.

Tyson scowled and then turned back to others of the group smiling.

"At least its not snowing like it did back then" said Max, he grimaced at the memory.

"So where was Tallulah hiding earlier?" asked Ray.

Kai smirked and rubbed his chin and then shrugged.

"Inside the washing machine"

They all stared at him dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious are you, how did she fit?" asked Max.

Again Kai shrugged, "Beats me, I told her not to hide there ever again"

They sat there in silence when there was a cry from inside that everyone identified as Tallulah's loud cry for Kai.

Before Kai left he turned to Tyson and pointed at him accusingly, "Your not to feed her sweats before bed again, understood Granger"

Tyson nodded and Kai looked over at them and he shrugged again, and headed back inside the house.

Everyone heard a squeal of laughter from Tallulah and then a laugh from Kai.

"Like I said", said Tula, "They have a very strong bond"

* * *

End of STORY!! Aww that's the end…how sad, Tallulah is roughly based on my three year old cousin who is so CUTE. 

My sister hid in the washing machine because she didn't want to have a bath, so it is possible.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Thanx: kavbj, Ma.anda, Silverwing X Moonrise, sky d, StarlightAngel101

And a HUGE THANX to everyone that reviewed, read and enjoyed this fic as much as i did...love you all.

PT25


End file.
